The Jungle
by Arch-Mage Matt
Summary: Into the Jungle.
1. Chapter 1

**Note - this is a story meant for the people of UESP, and has two prequels. That is all. **

Doctor Kain Abbott looked around at what had been his home, his business, with great sadness. In the small town of Narbon, Valenwood, with a population of no more than 100, the Imperial had one of the best small universities in the country. He started it himself – well, he actually re-opened a closed university.

Kain remembered how it all came to happen. He was still young, no more than 16, but this was over ten years ago. The mysterious and enigmatic Viscount had just taken over Valenwood and promised to take control of educational systems as well. Back then, Kain lived with his parents in the greatest univeristy in Valenwood – Byzantine Academy. Kain's parents, Henry and Melissa Abbott, were professors there and Kain himself had earned his doctorate, being a child prodigy. Sadly, as part of the Viscount's rules, his parents were removed from their posts.

Kain was clueless as to what he would do with his life – but eventually realized that independence was calling. He needed to head out on his own, so he travelled around the jungle bordering Elden Root. Kain was always familiar with the jungle, as his mother Melissa used to take him into it as a child and teach him how nature worked.

It was on this journey that Kain met his lifelong companion – not a lover, but a hippogriff. Only native to the jungles of Valenwood, Kain found the hippogriff with a broken wing on the border of the jungle and nursed it back to health, stalling his journey for independence. He quickly discovered that the hippogriff grew an attachment to him and refused to leave his side. Kain had chosen to accept the will of the majestic beast, and it had been with Kain ever since. It was a beautiful silver male specimen that Kain named Kestrel. Ten years later, in the present, Kestrel still could barely fly due to his past wing injury.

After travelling a few dozen more miles with Kestrel, Kain encountered Narbon. It was a small town that bordered the huge jungle. It was peaceful, yet prosperous. Kain thought it was perfect.

Kain even started up a small university. In Narbon, Kain met an older Altmer man, Professor Ivon Kidroni, who had also wound up in Narbon after fleeing the Viscount. Together, the two started up Saint Jiub's University – one that quickly gained popularity as time passed.

But recently, Viscount presence has increased in idyllic Narbon. The Viscount's ghost army started to build up in the town for apparently no reason. Townspeople started to leave for an even quieter town, and Kain had to face the truth – Narbon was dying, fast. St. Jiub's University lost two professors and over twenty students. Kain and Professor Kidroni were considering shutting it down. In fact, the only reason the Univeristy stayed open was because both Kidroni and Kain were Loyalists. That's right, no matter how much Kain loathed to admit it, he had to be a loyalist to keep the university. On the inside, however… Kain just didn't know who to choose. The Viscount was responsible for laying off his parents, but he did reunite Tamriel, which was on the verge of utter collapse.

Kain flashed back to the present. Prfessor Kidroni was talking to one of their last students – a large Nordic woman.

"Sheila, ignore the Specters." Kidroni said, using the local nickname for the ghost army. "You're one of our last students. Stay for me and Dr. Abbott. Stay for yourself!"

Sheila, a teenaged yet buxom blonde, shook her head, shooting down Kidroni's requests. "I can't, Professor. The Specters will raze the town… I just know it. Goodbye." Sheila gave Kain a pained look. Kain just nodded and made a small wave. Sheila turned and left the university.

Professor Kidroni turned to Kain. "Well, my friend, things are not looking good for us," The Altmer said sadly. Kidroni had a classic 'mad scientist' look to him, with wild and crazy white hair sticking out all over the place. The Professor even wore a white labcoat and black trousers. Kidroni was an Altmer in his early sixties, and Kain was fairly certain that he was a Thalmor scientist before the Viscount took power.

"We have Thadon and Wynne…" Kain said halfheartedly. Thadon and Wynne, two young Wood Elves, were the last students in the university.

Kain himself could look no different than Kidroni. He was a younger Imperial, almost 30, and he wore a tan buttoned shirt and brown pants. He had light brown hair that was incredibly thick and curly – it was longer, but just went past his ears. His blue eyes were often described as cunning and sharp, similar to his face.

"Two students? I'll take Thadon, you take Wynne, hmm?" Kidroni rolled his eyes. "We're going to have to break the news to them, Kain."

"Let's just… wait as long as we can, all right?" Kain asked tiredly. "Besides, we can always turn the University into full time doctor's office." The University already was part doctor's office, with Kain as the doctor.

"I'd be out of a job, but I suppose it would work." Kidroni joked. "Oh, Kain! Speaking of that, I have a message for you. Seryna Preed wants to see you in her diner. Something about back problems,"

Kain blinked in surprise. "Mama?" He asked. Seryna Preed was rarely called such in Narbon. Because she was seen as the town mother, most people just called her Mama. She loved it. Kain, however, didn't like to just describe Seryna Preed as the town mother. That gave the idea that she was a boring caretaker or someone strict. Mama was completely different from that. She was as cheerful as anyone could be, and the nicest person Kain had ever met. On top of her kindness, Mama was one of the wisest people Kain knew. She had been an adventurer in her day, travelling the world. Now, fifty years old, Mama settled down in Narbon and started a diner. Her two employees were also her apprentices, learning from her every day.

Kain nodded to Kidroni and left the University. He looked out at Narbon in the evening. Specters were wandering the town aimlessly, for whatever reason. Nobody was outside. Narbon only had a few dozen residents anyway. Kain was about to walk over to the diner when he heard a hawkish cry from the side of the University. It was his hippogriff, Kestrel, in the small barn Kain built. Kain decided to take a detour and walk over to the hippogriff, admiring the majestic beauty.

"What's the matter, Kes?" Kain asked sympathetically. Kestrel just whined in response. "I promise I'll take you out on a walk in the jungle soon enough, Kes." Kestrel just whined again. "Don't worry, Kes, tomorrow morning we'll go for a walk." Kain promised and pet the creature. His pelt was feathery and smooth, like silk. "Well, Kes, I should get to Mama," Kain mumbled and turned away from the hippogriff.

Across from the University was a large building with a sign out front._ Mama_ _Preed's Diner_ was displayed in colorful letters.

Kain walked up to the door of the diner and opened it. There was almost no one inside. A red and brown scaled Argonian sat in the corner, eating alone. Kain recognized him as Izara, the town's biologist and jungle expert. He knew even more about the Jungle than Kain.

There was a wiry man behind the counter. "Drake," Kain called out in greeting, smiling. Drake Ranning was one of Mama's apprentices. Drake was a dark skinned Redguard with a short black ponytail and a goatee. He wore a simple smock and raggedy pants. Kain knew that Mama was training Drake as a warrior.

"Hey, Kain," Drake smiled. "Mama called you, didn't she? She's in the back." He jerked his thumb to a door at the back of the diner.

Kain nodded. "Thanks, Drake." He said and walked through the doorway, but not before passing Mama's second and last apprentice. She was a young Redguard woman named Elle Siror. Ella was a thin yet tall woman, with long frizzy hair than expanded to her shoulders. Ella was a shy woman who kept to herself. Kain believed that Mama was training her to be a rogue.

Kain threw open the door to see Mama Preed in the backroom. The woman looked as good as ever, despite her reported back problems. Mama Preed was a Redguard like her apprentices, with light brown skin and a happy face. She was fairly overweight but not horribly so. Mama Preed wore a leopard pattern dress that was just more stylish than a muumuu. Perhaps what was most unique about Mama's appearance was her styled up bleached blonde hairstyle.

Mama's face lit up when she saw Kain. "Kain! Come in, come in, honey." The large woman walked over to two chairs, her dress flowing around her. Kain has always respected Mama; most of it was because she walked with such authority. Her voice, her posture, everything indicated she was not one to challenge.

"So, I hear you're having back problems?" Kain asked.

Mama nodded. "Yeah, Drake and Ella insisted I contact you. It's not really so bad," She went on to discuss her pain, and Kain gave advice on the ordeal.

Once Kain had finished, Mama nodded. "Got it, Dr. Abbott," She teased Kain with his formal name. "I'll come once a week for checkups. I'm sure Drake or Ella would love to give me a massage in the meantime." The woman's round face lit up with laughter at her own joke. "Anyway, I should let you go. Until next time, my friend."

Kain nodded and stood up. "It was a pleasure to help you, Mama." He smiled and left the Diner, back to his university. Before he could enter, however, he saw some shadowy figures outside the house next to Mama's Diner.

Kain scowled. He should have known who it would be. Marshall and Devon, the strongest separatists he knew. Marshall was little more than a danger to the entire town: a drunk and a deadbeat. Marshall was a stocky man with a thin brown beard and short, scraggly hair. Marshall wore a tattered attire of a brown shirt, grey pants, and a grey bandanna, finished with large black boots. Nobody would insult him that to his face, though, as Marshall would most likely beat them up or worse. Kain didn't know much about Marshall's past – only his present, and that was enough for him. Just last month, Kain had beaten up a young man who openly supported the Viscount, causing him to flee the town.

Marshall's most loyal companion and follower was Devon – a tall Altmer, Devon had light yellow skin, almost the color of humans. He had long, white blonde hair swept behind his shoulders and piercing blue eyes. Devon wore green and brown leather armor and never travelled without his bow and arrows.

Kain saw the house they were outside – Mirza's. Kain truly cared for Mirza. She was such a strong woman – a great warrior when she was younger. Now, she is 35, and retired. It had all started with Davis – Mirza's husband ten years ago during the height of her career. She agreed to settle down with him and start a normal life, but what nobody expected… Davis was just a horrible man. Kain later found out he would abuse Mirza, and go so far as to beat her. This went on for years, until one day Kain found Mirza, beaten and left for dead in the alley of Narbon. Davis had left the town and Kain nursed her back to health – but after it was over, the damage had been done; Mirza's fire was taken out of her, the old warrior in her gone. Kain had shared a friendship with Mirza ever since.

Mirza was standing outside her door, looking angry at Marshall and Devon. The warrior Imperial woman looked like her normal self- long auburn hair that fell straight past her shoulders, and a conservative white dress. Her fiery gray eyes, strong face and sharp features were the only remnants of her warrior past.

As Kain grew closer, he heard the end of a conversation. "I said no, Marshall! I won't risk my life for your fantasies!"

"What's going on here?" Kain asked, facing Marshall. The stocky Breton turned and scowled at Kain.

"Damn loyalist," Marshall cursed. "And it is none of your concern."

"Marshall," Devon interrupted. He was pointing at Marshall's house, where Specters were starting to crowd around it.

"Dammit, Marshall, what did you do?" Kain asked.

Marshall looked at Kain with renewed interest. The hostility in his dark brown eyes had faded. "Abbott," He said slowly. "I need you to do me a favor."

Kain hesitated. _What was Marshall talking about?_

"It's simple, really," Marshall went on. "I just need you to hide someone in your university for a small period of time. You're a loyalist, nobody will suspect a thing."

"Hide someone?" Kain asked. "What are you talking about? This doesn't sound good, Marshall…"

"She's a mute." Marshall said flatly. Kain knew mutes all too well; they were citizens who were minor criminals or separatist advocates. Their tongues would be cut off, severing their ability to speak, and they would be forced into slavery. "She's the sweetest Khajiit I ever did meet. I knew her before she was a mute. Please, Abbott, help me."

Kain was shocked. He had never heard Marshall compliment anyone, or say please. "I…" Kain hesitated. "Fine, Marshall. I'll shelter your fugitive for the night… but this won't turn out well for any of us."

…

Devon snuck through the night with a stranger in tow. The mute had been at his house, but the Specters knew the villagers and their alliances. They would be at his house very soon… but Kain Abbott was an outspoken loyalist. He had to be, to keep his university running, even if there were only two students at the time.

Devon arrived back in the front of Mirza's house. The Imperial warrior had long since locked herself inside her home, more out of fear of detection than refusing to help the mute.

Marshall eyed their guest. "There she is, Abbott. We were raised almost as brother and sister in the Imperial City. This is Zahra," Kain eyed the mute. She was a Khajiit woman with a small frame and dark gray fur, almost black. Her eyes shone a bright yellow and she had a single large hoop earring in her ear. Kain didn't know how she wore her clothes – Zahra wore what looked like a tunic made of burlap and tattered pants, plus some flimsy brown leather shoes. Kain could truly see the Khajiit working as a slave in the Imperial City.

"The Specters are coming, Abbott." Marshall hissed. "Get Zahra to your university and hide her! I'll be there in the morning." Without another word, Marshall sprinted off, vanishing in the shadows. Devon quickly followed.

Kain looked into Zahra's bright yellow eyes. The Khajiit's eyes were fierce, and she gave a sharp nod. Kain could see why Marshall liked her. He could see Zahra being similar to the Breton drunk if she could speak.

"Follow me," Kain gestured for his university. The pair ran into the night, keeping to the sides of buildings as to not draw the attention of Specters. Kain was getting so close; he could hear Kestrel's bored squawking.

It was fated that their plan would fail.

As Kain was nearing the university, he heard a shout from their right. A group of three Specters were pointing at them. The Specters shone a bright white and were transparent, yet despite race and gender, they all wore steel armor and bore silver swords, bows and arrows. Kain believed that the Specters did not serve the Viscount by choice, but were rather bound to her service by some sort of witchcraft.

"Damn," Kain whispered as the Specters started to walk their way.

"Stop there, Mute!" One shouted venomously.

Zahra pushed Kain forward, the message clear. _Run!_

Kain and Zahra were suddenly sprinting down the town, winding in between houses and away from the University. Kain could hear shouts coming from behind them.

Kain and Zahra ran until they were on the outskirts of the town, near the border of the jungle. More and more Specters grew closer to them. Zahra pushed Kain again, towards the jungle.

"You're right," Kain muttered. _The only way to escape is to go into the jungle._

"I know a pathway down the jungle," Kain explained as he and Zahra dove into the jungle. The sounds of the Specters were drowned out by the sounds of monkeys, birds and insects. It was nighttime now, and the pair quickly vanished into the jungle.

As Kain led them deeper into the jungle, Zahra tapped his shoulder._ Where are we going?_ She seemed to ask.

"To see a friend of mine," Kain answered. He had seen his friend earlier today. Zahra growled in response, the sound was intimidating but lighter: clearly a female's. "Just hold on, will you." Kain mumbled and lead Zahra deeper in. After a few minutes of walking, Kain found what he was looking for.

They walked into a small clearing. In the clearing were a hammock, a campfire, and a pond nearby. Kain was glad he had remembered the route here.

"Izara!" Kain called out. The Argonian biologist actually didn't live in the town; he just visited during the day. Izara really lived in the jungle in an attempt to be closer to the nature. "Izara!" Kain called again.

There was an upsetting in the lake as ripples turned into a figure rising out of the water. It was Izara, naked except for a brown loincloth. "For the love of Mara, Kain," Izara mumbled angrily as he wrapped a towel around his waist. Like so many others in the town, Kain knew little about Izara's history. He knew the Argonian was older, and he fled to Valenwood from Black Marsh. Rumors said that Izara was not only a scientist in Black Marsh – but he worked for the Royal Court. If that was so, Kain could understand why Izara fled. In this new world, one really didn't want the extra attention from the Viscount by being an important person in a kingdom.

"Izara, I'm sorry, but we're in trouble." Kain introduced Zahra and explained what had happened. Izara just shook his head.

"Kain, why would you do a favor for Marshall, of all people?" He asked.

"I didn't do it for Marshall," Kain gestured to Zahra. "I did it for her." Izara just waved off his response.

"By now, the Specters should be fully lost." Izara chuckled. "Probably being chased by some jaguars." He motioned back to the path. "Come on, I'll bring you back to Narbon. It's almost pitch black out." As Izara moved through the forest, Kain found it hard to keep up with him. Izara moved naturally and silently through the trees and bushes as if he was just an extension of the plants. Zahra was farther behind, struggling even harder to keep up. It was clear the Khajiit had never been in a jungle before.

Kain watched Izara move so smoothly, so it came as a surprise when he stopped abruptly. Kain quickly caught up to him, and Zahra followed a few seconds after. Kain followed Izara's gaze and felt a cold shiver rush through him.

There was a huge clearing in the jungle, an unnatural square of at least a hundred meters long and wide. Kain examined the ground and knew the clearing had been burned down to make room for a large camp – of Specters. Specters wandered around the clearing, surprisingly with a large number of mortals.

"What is this?" Kain whispered. Izara, his face stoic, just hushed him and ran off back into the jungle. Kain and Zahra followed him, and they made their way back to Narbon. In fact, Kain found himself behind his university.

"So," Kain said. "Who were those people?" Zahra looked curious, too.

"I have no idea," Izara answered. "I've never seen them before. But a camp in the jungle…" Izara had a thoughtful look on his face. "It may explain why the Specters are in Narbon."

"You think they're looking for something in the jungle, something they'd even hire humans to search for?" Kain asked quizzically. Zahra looked confused, too, her head cocked sideways.

"What other explanation is there?" Izara shrugged. "I'm willing to bet there's something the Specters, hell, there's something the Viscount himself wants in the jungle… the heart of Valenwood." It was true; the center of the jungle was indeed in the center of Valenwood as well.

Kain frowned, his eyes shone with curiosity. "But… what could it be?"

…

Izara promised to keep watch on the camp as he vanished in the jungle. Kain and Zahra, their journey finally over, crept back into the university.

As soon as Kain walked in, he was met with Kidroni, talking to their two last students, Thadon and Wynne.

They were both Bosmer; Thadon was eighteen, short, with a round, trusting face and curly white-blonde hair. He had large brown eyes and wore dull brown robes. Thadon was a student of sociology, mainly. This made him easily able to read others' emotions, sometimes it was unsettling how easy he did so. He has varied opinions on the Viscount, liking the fact that Tamriel was united but unhappy that the Specters are the guards and soldiers.

Wynne was younger; she was sixteen. Wynne was tall and thin, with short copper hair tied behind her head in a tight ponytail. Wynne wore a simple purple and brown robe. Her green eyes sparkled with amazement and curiosity whenever she spoke, reflecting her curious and naïve personality. Wynne studied languages and cultures in the university. Wynne was a separatist.

"We heard someone chased two people out of town with your description, Dr. Abbott," Wynne said, wide eyed.

"And it's true," Thadon accused. "You helped smuggle a criminal away from the Specters! You'll kill us all!"

"Kain, my friend…" Kidroni said quickly. The last part of his sentence did not need to be spoken when a loud knocking was heard on the door.

"Viscount Guard! Open up or we break down the door." A voice shouted.

Kain looked to Zahra and then around the room. It would be too obvious to hide Zahra is his room or Kidroni's. Thadon would refuse to shelter her. That left…

"Wynne," Kain whispered urgently. "Take Zahra here and hide her the best you can, now go. Go!" He urged Zahra to Wynne, who stared at all of them, her mouth hung open. Without a word, she ran into her quarters, Zahra following.

Once they were out of sight, Kain opened the doors with a large smile on his face. A tall Altmer ghost stared down at Kain. Kain actually recognized the Nord. It was Aradusk, the Altmer captain of the Specters in Narbon. He rarely interacted with citizens.

"Doctor Abbott," He said forcefully. "I have a reason to suspect you are harboring a fugitive in the University of St. Jiub."

"Me?" Kain asked quizzically. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Kain quickly glanced back. Kidroni lead Thadon out of the room so the Bosmer student couldn't interrupt.

"I will have to search your quarters," Aradusk continued. Kain stepped out of the way, unblocking the door.

"Be my guest, m'lord." Kain said formally. Aradusk barged past the doctor and straight into his quarters. After a full ten minutes of searching, Aradusk came back out, looking defeated. By now, Kidroni had rejoined Kain.

"I will have to search the entire premises." Aradusk muttered and went into Kidroni's room. When that turned up empty, he went to the main classroom, checked some closets, moved on to the kitchen, and finally reached the student's quarters. Kain held his breath as Aradusk searched the quarters with Wynne and Thadon inside.

Eventually, Aradusk came out, a sour look on his face. "It appears I was mistaken," He said slowly, unable to muster the words. "There was no fugitive here. I apologize for the inconvenience." Aradusk stomped out before Kain could respond.

The four inside the university waited a full twenty minutes before even speaking again. "Where is Zahra?" Kain asked Wynne.

"She hid in the attic above the student's quarters." Kain knew the attic, but he was surprised Wynne did. It was tiny; only meant to store winter clothes during the summer.

The four habitants of the university sat in the entrance room. "Please, go fetch her." Kain asked and Wynne went running off. "That was close," He said when she was gone.

"Too close," Thadon said bitterly. "If I died, I would have never forgiven you."

"Indeed," Kidroni said. "That was very close, Kain. Don't do anything like that again."

Kain scowled as Wynne and Zahra entered the room. "I should tell you what we saw in the jungle," Kain said. Zahra nodded vigorously.

"Why were you in the jungle?" Kidroni asked. "And what did you see?"

Kain retold the story of their journey. Everyone had different reactions. Kidroni remained stoic, Thadon seemed to grow nauseous, and Wynne gasped in shock several times.

"We need to tell the others. Have a town meeting." Kidroni stated. A town meeting usually consisted of the more important members of the town. Usually, it was Kain, Kidroni, Mama Preed, Izara, and anyone else that wanted to come.

"We'll do that first thing in the morning," Kain said. "Raise the flag." There was a white flag stationed at every citizen's house in Narbon. It could be raised to signal a need for an emergency town meeting, a situation where the entire town was at risk. It was installed after the Specters took over Narbon.

"I'll raise the flag; it will be seen in the morning." Kidroni assured. "Now, I suggest everyone get some sleep."

Kain awoke, a bright light shining in his window. Thadon had gently shaken him awake.

"Doctor," Thadon whispered. "Everyone saw the flag. They're at Mama's Diner now." Kain got up and ushered Thadon out of the room. He got dressed in his standard clothing, similar to what he wore yesterday. Thadon informed him that Kidroni and Wynne were at the diner already. He also said that Marshall came to collect Zahra early in the morning.

Together, Kain and his student left the university. He could hear Kestrel calling out to him, but he ignored the hippogriff. There were more important matters.

Kain threw open the doors of the diner to a crowded scene. Mama Preed and Professor Kidroni sat next to each other in the center of the room, across from Izara. Around the room were Wynne, Mirza, and Mama's apprentices, Drake and Ella.

Mama looked up to Kain and Thadon. "The doctor shows up after all." She said jokingly. "Izara here was telling us about your journey through the jungle." Mama explained as Thadon and Kain sat down.

"What could they want in the jungle?" Mirza asked. "And why are they in Narbon?"

"They're most likely using Narbon as a base of operations," Kidroni said. "For whatever they want in the jungle."

"Do they pose a danger to the town?" Ella asked, looking around nervously, as if the Specters were watching them.

The doors to the diner flew open as Marshall burst in, Devon and Zahra in tow. "Everyone, gather your things," He said quickly, staring out at the group. "The Specters are setting fire to houses on the outskirts of Narbon. They're destroying the town."

Everyone stood up in a panic and started running around the diner. Ella and Drake vanished, going to gather their things.

"Everyone, calm down!" Mama shouted. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing, even Marshall. Mama silently walked to the doors of the diner and peered out on Narbon. Her face paled. "It's true," She whispered. "I see the smoke."

"We need to escape the town." Marshall announced. People around the group nodded.

"And we should do so together," Mama stated. "But we'll be an open target if we flee north, towards Falinesti."

"Then we won't flee north," Izara said silently. Everyone turned towards him. "Kain, Zahra and I escaped Specters by fleeing into the jungle once. We can do it again."

Mama looked around the group. "Fine, Izara. We'll follow you into the jungle, but only to escape the Specters. We'll meet behind the University in five minutes. Move!" Everyone quickly left the diner in a hurry to grab essentials from their houses. It looked like five houses were fully engulfed in flames.

Kain was first to reach the university. He ran in the doors and to his quarters. Kidroni ran in after him, followed by Thadon and Wynne, hands locked together in fear.

Kain ran into his room and looked around. He stuffed some healing potions, antivenom, and various other medicines into his bag. He then grabbed two long, thin daggers and attached them to his belt. Finally, he grabbed a large bullwhip. Deciding that he had everything he could bring, Kain ran out of his room. Kidroni was standing in the main room. Today, he was wearing an outfit much more practical than a labcoat. He wore a dark brown tunic, matching pants, black boots, and an orange belt. The Professor had a small silver crossbow slung over his back.

Thadon and Wynne quickly ran out of the student quarters. They both had small packs slung over their shoulders, and Thadon had a knife on his belt. They both wore their same robes from yesterday. "Are we all ready? Then let us go," Kidroni stated. The four ran out of the University. In the few minutes they were inside, a dozen more houses were burning. Kidroni led the others around the university, where they found several others gathered there already. In fact, everyone who was at the diner was behind the University, except for Mirza. Mama was there with her apprentices, Drake and Ella. Drake was dressed In black leather armor, and Ella was dressed in opposing white and gold leather. They were both armed to the teeth.

Also there was Izara, in a green, skintight waterproof shirt, black pants, and black boots. Devon was dressed in the same green and brown armor, and Marshall was still wearing commoner clothing, but he had a longsword at his side. Zahra was wearing what she wore yesterday.

"Where's Mirza?" Mama asked. She was wearing a white tunic and gray pants. Mama had a crossbow, like Kidroni. Hers was much nicer, though. It looked to be ebony.

"I'm here, I just needed to collect a few things," Came a voice from the side of the university. Mirza stood, armed in heavy yet elegant mithral armor with two longswords at her side. Her red hair was tied behind her back.

The old warrior in her had finally remerged. "Mirza…" Kain said, stunned. "You look like your old self again."

"We don't have time to swoon over me," The warrior said, heading towards the jungle.

"Mirza's right," Izara announced. "Follow me." He headed into the jungle. The twelve citizens of Narbon entered the jungle of Valenwood as Specters closed in on the university. Almost the entire town was on fire.

Kain looked back to the University with sadness. It was barely visable, but Specters were seen around it, setting it alight.

That was when a sharp, hawkish wail cut through the air.

"I forgot Kestrel!" Kain exclaimed. "I'm going back for him!

…

Despite protests from the group, Kain ran back through the heavy trees to the university. He emerged from the jungle to see the university on fire. Shouting Specters were heard in front. Kain crept into the small farm building at the side of the university. The hippogriff was standing up, pacing back and forth. He was restrained by a rope collar tied to his neck.

"Just hold on, Kes." Kain mumbled as he fumbled with the robe. "I'm not leaving you with the Specters, buddy." The rope fell off of Kestrel's body as the hippogriff bucked up with excitement. "Follow me!" Kain commanded. He walked outside to see a Specter, just outside the doorway. It was a short Bosmer holding a large, thing sword.

"Looks like we have a straggler," The apparition said, smiling. Kain was wordless. He wouldn't be able to draw his sword in time.

It was over in a flash. The Bosmer lunged at Kain, but before he could reach the doctor, he exploded into fine ectoplasm. Kain looked to the jungle. Professor Kidroni stood, his crossbow in hand. "Kain! Follow me!"

Kain ran to the professor, Kestrel following closely. Kidroni fired off another crossbow bolt at a Specter who had noticed them, causing it to explode in a white blast of the ectoplasm.

Kidroni, Kain ran back into the jungle, Kestrel following his master closely. "What were you thinking?" Kidroni asked as he ran.

"I wasn't going to let them kill Kestrel!" Kain shouted back as they approached the others, who were waiting for them.

"There is no safe route out of the Jungle right now," Izara explained hastily. "The only way to go is deeper in."

"That's insane," Thadon said. "I'd rather risk the Specters than go into the jungle; Dr. Abbot's told me enough horror stories."

"The Specters will surely be hunting us," Izara glanced at Kain. "They know we're here. We have to run."

"I agree with Izara," Said Mama. "We go into the jungle to evade the Specters." Izara sighed in relief that Mama agreed with him, as now Drake, Ella and others were nodding in agreement.

Voices were heard from the jungle border. "We have no time!" Kain shouted. "Izara, take us somewhere safe!"

Izara nodded and turned. He ran into the jungle, the eleven citizens and the hippogriff following.

The run eventually turned into a steady walk as the refugees went farther into the jungle. Kain found himself walking alongside Mirza. The warrior looked as beautiful as ever, but her eyes sparkled with worry. "Kain…" She whispered. "How many people were still in Narbon?"

"Only a few, and I'm sure they escaped." Kain said assuredly. In truth, he knew there were at least a dozen that weren't with the group, and they may not have made it out. He just needed to comfort Mirza.

"Mmh. I hope," Mirza mumbled as Izara suddenly stopped.

"We go down, now," Izara announced. He had led the group to a large cave entrance. "We'll evade anyone by travelling through the cave and out on the other side."

"I don't like caves," Mama stated as the group walked into the cave, leading underground.

"We'll be fine," Izara announced. "I've been down here several times." The group entered a large cavern with two exits. "Or, maybe not. I don't recognize this."

"Really, 'Zar?" Ella asked. The girl's frizzy hair bobbed up and down when she walked. "You're supposed to be leading us!"

"It's no matter; we'll still escape through this cave, but we should be careful." Izara said smoothly and pointed at the two exits out of the cavern. "We'll send scouts into the tunnels. Kain and Kidroni, can you go down either one?"

The Altmer nodded, his dark suit making him blend in with the background. "Certainly. I should have companions…" He looked around. "Drake, Ella, please come with me."

"Of course, Professor," Drake said and the two Redguards followed Kidroni into the tunnel to the right.

"Thadon, can you come with me?" Kain asked. Thadon studied cave systems in the University and should be able to navigate these caves easily.

"Good choice," The little Bosmer muttered as the pair walked towards the tunnel.

"Wait up, you two." Mama said as the larger woman hurried to catch up. "I want the fastest way out of this cave. I'm coming with you."

"Be back as soon as possible." Izara said. "Watch out for spiders." As Kain and his small group vanished into the tunnel, Kestrel cried softly.

…

The tunnel would have been dark, but the walls were lined with a white crystal that gave off a dull glow. "Incredible…" Thadon mumbled. "Never seen anything like it… certainly worth at least two papers on the subject…" The Wood Elf student quickly took the lead, Mama and Kain were trailing behind him.

"Narbon," Mama said sadly as they walked. "It's gone. I just… damn the Viscount. Damn them all! Why aren't more people fighting him?"

"The Viscount has a spirit army." Kain answered, placing a hand on Mama Preed's shoulder. "We can't fight that, but we can rebuild."

Mama adopted a steely look in her eyes. "This jungle – why do you think the Specters are interested in it? Interested in it so much as to silence an entire town?" Before Kain could reply, Mama went on. "Maybe, maybe, there's something in this jungle that the Viscount wants; something that he needs. Possibly even something that he fears. And nobody knows about it."

"Mama, you aren't suggesting…" Kain asked slowly. "We try to find out whatever it is that the Specters want here?"

"If we don't, who else will?" Mama asked. "This is our chance, Kain! Our chance to at least do something to prove we don't need to live under the Viscount's orders!"

Before Kain could respond, the tunnel they were in seemed to shake. A sound was heard in the distance, like two dry objects rubbing together. "What was that?" Kain asked.

"Probably a cave spider, like Izara warned," Thadon explained. "I can't think of anything else that it could be, don't worry."

"But why did the cave shake?" Mama asked. "That means something big, or an earthquake."

"I assure you, I've been studying natural caverns like this for three years, Mama Preed. It's probably just a big spider, but Kain has his swords, and you have your crossbow."

Kain frowned as the tunnel shook again. Dirt tumbled down from the ceiling. "Thadon, I don't have a good feeling –"

Thadon turned swiftly, his blonde curls bouncing and shining slightly in the crystal's light. "Dr. Abbott, I assure you it isn't anything to worry about." The Bosmer continued to walk.

"Honestly, I've been a student at the University for five years," Thadon mumbled. "They can't respect my opinion even now. What could there be down h… here…" He stopped suddenly, staring into the shadows ahead. The Crystals seemed to die down farther in.

"Why are we stopping?" Mama asked.

"There is a slim possibility that I was mistaken in my previous assessment," Thadon said slowly and calmly, not moving a muscle. "There is in fact a creature that lives in underground Valenwood caves, but they are extremely rare and rumored to be extinct. I didn't think of them earlier."

"What?" Kain asked. The Doctor found himself as still as Thadon.

"Large, solitary creatures, they are mainly carnivores, feeding off spiders and rodents. Their albinism makes them easy to recognize, and their size is unprecedented among their species."

"You're scaring me, Thadon," Mama's voice shook.

Thadon took a deep breath. "Basilisks."


	2. Chapter 2

Mama Preed grasped Kain's hand in a deathgrip. "Thadon, honey, we should leave." Thadon stood unmoving.

"There's only a minor chance –" Thadon began, but he could never finish. A dark form exploded from the shadows towards the young Bosmer. Kain paled with horror as he realized it was a basilisk; a giant white snake with gleaming red eyes and huge white fangs. The basilisk had to be at least forty feet long and as wide as a tree trunk.

Thadon didn't even turn around as the basilisk bit into Thadon's chest, lifting him off and ground and waving him around in the air.

"Thadon!" Kain shouted in despair, and fumbled for a weapon. He found his bullwhip and grabbed it. Kain lashed the whip out at the basilisk, but it only struck its side. The creature didn't even seem to be affected.

Mama Preed took out her crossbow and fired at the basilisk. The bolt just embedded itself in its hide. "Nothing's working!" Mama shouted. The basilisk continued to fly Thadon around the room. Kain's student wasn't even screaming.

[i]I can't lose him![/i] Kain thought desperately. He cracked his whip at the basilisk, and it happened to hit the creature's eye. The dark red eye of the beast split open as the basilisk dropped Thadon abruptly. It thrashed around, bumping into the walls violently, and then turned, slithering back into the darkness. The tunnels shook even more.

Kain and Mama Preed rushed over to the Wood Elf student, lying on the floor. The pair ripped off Thadon's upper robes, now soaked with blood. Thadon's bare chest revealed two large fang marks just above his belly button. The wounds were black around the edges.

"Poison," Kain whispered. He checked Thadon's pulse. Nothing. Sighing, Kain reached up to Thadon's face and closed the Bosmer's eyes, frozen in fear.

"It's too late for him." Mama said, looking away. The tunnel shook some more. "Kain, we must get going, back to the others. We need to get out of here."

Kain nodded numbly. His student was dead. Kain had known Thadon for years and despite the Wood Elf's unlikable personality, Kain viewed him as a close friend and apprentice. "Yeah," He eventually said. "Yeah, let's go."

Mama stood, still looking away from Thaon. She helped Kain up and the two started to go back – when the tunnel shook more than it ever had. Kain was thrown against the wall and Mama fell to her knees, steadying herself on the ground. Suddenly, rocks started falling. The cave creaked, howled and groaned as more rocks fell, and as quickly as it began, it ended.

Mama stood, swaying slightly. "Kain…" She said softly, looking towards the way back. "The cave in… we're trapped."

Kain looked into the darkness where the basilisk fled. "Not trapped," He said grimly. "We just need to go into the dark… towards the basilisk."

...

Kidroni walked silently alongside Drake and Ella. He was in no mood to talk, and neither were Mama's apprentices. He counted them lucky that the crystals on the wall gave them light.

Drake's black leather armor and dark skin made him blend into the cave walls, a walking shadow. Ella's white armor and lighter brown skin made her stick out more obviously. The young woman seemed to be in the best mood of them all, humming softly and smiling as they passed new crystal and rock formations. Drake just scowled.

"I think I see a light," Drake whispered. Ahead of them, the tunnel turned a corner into the unknown, but a light shined against the wall against it, brighter than the crystals. The Redguard didn't know why he whispered, except the silence seemed to press down on them all like a physical presence.

"Let's go!" Ella said in a singsong voice and ran ahead of the group. Drake quickened his pace to follow her, but the older Altmer continued his slow pace. Ella stopped when she reached the corner, staring out at whatever she saw. Once Drake reached her, he stopped abruptly as well.

"Professor!" Drake whispered. "Come here! You must see this!"

"Coming, coming," Kidroni mumbled and half walked, half hobbled over to meet the young apprentices. He stared out at the source of the light and swore silently.

Ahead of them, the tunnel emptied into a large chamber full of Specters, glowing a soft blue light. But Specters weren't the only ones down there; there were also mortals that seemed to be working alongside the ghostly presences. There were dozens of torches that lines the walls.

"What is this?" Kidroni asked, astonished. "This operation in the jungle is larger than we thought."

"We need to warn the others," Ella said in a hushed tone. Before anyone could respond, the cave started to shake violently. Rocks fell behind the trio as the way back was quickly sealed off. The ground started to crack under them as Kidroni, Ella and Drake were thrown down a steep hill into the cavern containing the Viscount's minions.

A tall Orc woman in a white jumpsuit was standing in front of the entrance to the cavern and Kidroni and the apprentices fell in. She stopped, confused with the sudden appearance of the invaders and the cave shaking. She finally got herself together to muster a shout: "Intruders! Intruders!"

Drake jumped to his feet as Ella slowly did the same. The Redguard man helped the professor up, ignoring the screaming woman for now. Before anything could be done about the Orc, a large beast erupted from a dark hole beside her and stretched into the chamber. Kidroni uttered a quiet prayer. "Basilisk!"

The basilisk grabbed the Orc woman in its fangs and waved her in the air before throwing her against a wall. The woman was clearly already dead. The cavern continued to shake violently as Specters hurried to combat the huge snake beast, ignoring Kidroni and his companions completely.

"Go," The professor urged, not willing to pass up the chance. He ran alongside the edge of the cavern to the opposite side, hopefully to an exit. Screams from behind indicated that the basilisk was winning the fight against the Specters.

Boulders started to fall from the ceiling, crushing equipment and campsites that the Viscount's men set up. "For the love of Mara, hurry it up!" Kidroni screamed. The cavern stretched several dozen meters to the other side.

The cavern was slowly growing dark as torches fell off the wall and extinguished themselves on the floor. Drake narrowly avoided a torch striking his head. The trio eventually reached the end of the cavern, which led out into another tunnel, but it was blocked by some rubble. Around a dozen mortals crowded around the rubble, taking turns climbing up and over the debris.

"What will we do?" Ella asked, frightened. The young woman's smile had vanished, and her eyes glowed with a mix of confusion and hard determination.

"We can't wait for them," Drake said, and sized up the workers. "They're unarmed. I say we take our chances."

Kidroni shook his head, but it was unnecessary. The ground shook near the workers as a creature slithered out of a small hole.

"Talos preserve us, it's another basilisk!" Ella shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

Marshall paced back and forth from the cave's entrance. He was anxious – he wasn't sure why, but his instincts were rarely wrong. The stocky Breton glanced down at his tattered clothing and swore at himself for not wearing armor.

Marshall looked to Devon and Zahra. Devon was the only member of the group that could speak sign language, and therefore communicated with Zahra regularly. Marshall kicked himself again. They were both his responsibility on this escape, and he wasn't ready to let harm come to them… but he still couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. No, Marshall thought. Never again.

The Breton thought back to his time in the Imperial city, where he grew up… on the streets. It would have been a solitary existence, but he bonded with the other street rats around. His particular friends were Del, a Dunmer girl, and Rajab, a Khajiit boy. The trio, younger than ten, was family. That was before the Viscount performed his hostile takeover, and the Specters flooded the streets of the Imperial City. Marshall shivered. Then teenagers living in a small waterfront shack, Del was the first to be killed. She tried to escape, but was caught by a stray arrow. Rajab, a volunteer guardsman, was executed. Only Marshall made it out of the city. He struggled with rough survivor's guilt for a while after the incident. He met Devon years after, also a lost soul, and the two bonded. He shook off the memories. Marshall needed to be strong for his friends.

Near Marshall, Mirza sat next to Wynne on a large rock. Wynne wore a conservative purple robe that wrapped around her body in an exotic pattern. Mirza smiled at the young apprentice. She was holding up surprisingly well, considering she was the youngest one here. Not to say Wynne didn't show signs of stress, though.

Mirza was surprised to discover Wynne's normally orange hair was naturally sandy blonde, and it wasn't pinned up, so it fell straight past her shoulders. "I love that color," Mirza has said. "Blonde hair is so beautiful, and rare." She ran her hands through her own long auburn hair. "Mine is red. It's such an oddity."

"I dye my hair with a natural substance, but it doesn't last long," Wynne said quickly, in a soft and timid voice. "Blonde hair is so typical among the women who want to look pretty, so much that it's worn out. Copper is unique and special, like your hair. It compliments your eyes."

Mirza laughed shyly. "Thank you, Wynne." Mirza always thought that her steely gray eyes made her look less attractive, but it was always welcome to hear a compliment.

"You look very strong," Wynne continued, eying Mirza's extremely light and fine mithral armor. "Dr. Abbott had told me you used to be a warrior, but I never really imagined you as one. Why did you ever settle down?"

Mirza shivered at the memories Wynne brought up. Davis Quinn, her former husband, convinced her to settle. She loved the man, until he showed his true colors as an abuser. She had slowly gotten used to it over the years, until his put-downs were a daily part of life. She even came to believe his insults: that she was worthless, ugly, and weak. The simple charm and confidence of Davis could sway the opinion of anyone, including the formally strong warrior. She remembered the last time she saw him vividly.

Mirza stood in her kitchen, weighing at least twenty pounds more than she does now, cooking. She wore a tattered two-piece black outfit and dirty white apron. Her hair was tied behind her head and she was stirring Davis's and her dinner. Davis, a tall and attractive Imperial, walked in the kitchen as Mirza tripped and boiling hot water from her ladle splashed on Davis's cheek, just enough to quickly leave a red mark that began to blister.

"Dammit, Mirza, I've had enough of your shit!" He screamed, and knocked the entire pot of hald-cooked stew on the floor, burning Mirza's foot.

"No… Davis! I'm sorry!" Mirza shouted as the large man advanced on her. He grabbed her face with one hand and held it close to his.

"You meant to burn me, didn't you?" He seethed, and squeezed her cheeks harder.

"No! It was an accident!" She was crying.

"Damn it, stop crying!" Davis shouted and shoved Mirza to the floor, into the previously boiling water. It had cooled down, but it still burned her. The reaction was instant. Mirza scrambled up and sprinted towards the exit. Davis was too fast and blocked her from escaping. "I'm not done with you yet, bitch." He whispered and shoved Mirza's head against a table counter. All went dark.

Mirza remembered nothing but waking up behind her house, staring into a pair of sharp blue eyes. At first, she thought it was her husband again, coming to finish the job. But she saw his brown curls, and breathed a sigh of relief. Dr. Kain Abbott carried her back to his university and treated her for the next week. She had a concussion, several burns, and bruises all over her body. Kain informed Mirza that Davis had fled the town, taking nothing. The house was now hers, and she was finally independent, finally free of Davis Quinn. Kain agreed not to share what happened to her with anyone, except Kidroni, who already knew. She didn't want people knowing how her husband tried to kill her. Barely anyone even knew he verbally abused her.

"I love your robes," Mirza said after a long pause, ignoring Wynne's question. The young Wood Elf just blinked and continued the conversation, until the cave began to shake. Instantly, the entrance collapsed, as if it was waiting for the quake.

"Everyone get back!" Izara, who had previously kept to himself, shouted. The cave shook more as Kidroni's tunnel collapsed. "Watch out for falling boulders!"

Marshall cursed as a rock fell inches from his head and the tunnel that Kain went into collapsed. "There's no way out!" He shouted.

Mirza helped Wynne closer to the group as Marshall did the same for Devon and Zahra. "What are we going to do?" Devon asked, looking around. The Altmer looked troubled, having a problem he couldn't face head-on.

Izara looked around desperately – when he saw a large crack up a wall on a side of the cave. Dust flowed out of the gash in the wall. "Over here!" He shouted, and ran over to the crack amidst the chaos.

"You think it leads somewhere?" Marshall grunted over the sounds of the cave collapsing.

"It's worth a try," Izara shouted. "We need to break it down."

"I got this," Marshall announced. "Stand back," He warned, as he reared up on the wall. With a ferocious cry of battle, the muscleman charged at the wall with all of his might and, either due to his strength or the imminent collapse, exploded through to the other side. The crack lead to an extremely narrow tunnel, but it seemed intact. The group was forced to walk single file into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Balroth gro-Durga sat hunched over a small white table in the middle of the Valenwood jungle. A specter wandered past him. "Damn ghosts," The lumbering Orc muttered. He regretted being reassigned to this hellhole. It was full of idiotic grunts and stupid research assistants.

Balroth stood to his full height, well over six feet, ignoring the ancient map of the jungle for a moment. The Orc's dark green skin shone with sweat from the humid jungle, but his fine white dress shirt and pants looked impeccable as ever. He clacked the dirt off his fancy brown shoes and walked over to the biologist who was second in command in the jungle station. The Orc's dark brown hair was tied behind his head to keep it out of his face.

"How are the camps doing, Valyta?" Balroth asked, his voice deep and warm. Valyta was the only tolerable person at the site.

Valyta Imyaren stood and gave Balroth a stiff handshake. The old, bony Dunmer woman was almost as tall as the Orc. She wore long, black baggy pants made out of a thin material. Her top, made out of the same color and material, ended several inches above her breasts, exposing the woman's light blue, thin shoulders and arms, and some of her chest. Two thick straps extended from her top and around the back of her neck. It was definitely not normal wear, but in the jungle, one had to make due. The Dunmer wore a perfectly polished white bowl-like hairstyle. Her hawkish face tightened with disgust. "All camps reporting in. Have there been any advancements in the expedition yet?"

Balroth only half heard her; he was staring at her red lips. Valyta was old, but he wasn't exactly a young bachelor himself. "We're no closer than we were a week ago," Balroth responded. "But it'll be worth it, Val. The Viscount needs us to do the hard work. Think of our future after this little quest is over with." Balroth's suggestive tone indicated he meant more out of "our future" than Valyta thought.

"But we can't find it, and we're the smartest damn people at the Viscount's disposal. If we can't find it, we might as well let it stay lost." Valyta retorted. "And I don't like it when you call me Val."

"You know we can't do that, Val." Balroth smiled, as much as an Orc could. "The Viscount demands this whole matter be silenced. Besides, we have a new little helper."

"The informant from Narbon?" Valyta asked, curious. "Our little spy made it out alive?"

"Yes, indeed." Balroth nodded. "And, I was happy to find out, our informant is going to press on with the party. As reported, there are some very capable people in that little group."

"You think they'll succeed where we failed?" Valyta asked, incredulous.

"Fresh eyes on the subject may be best," Balroth assured. "Besides, if they fail, they die. All of them," The Orc smirked. "You know what they say: Once you enter the Jungle, you give it your life. The Jungle decides whether or not to give it back once it's done with you."

"I suppose so," Valyta concluded. "Just make sure your friend sends regular updates.

The earth started to shake quietly as Balroth flashed Valyta a worried look. Loud cracking sound were heard in the distance.

"Camp B," Valyta said. "The cave. Something's wrong."

"Something could be wrong; we should check it out," Balroth concluded straightening his jacket and began mumbling to himself again. "I am so unsuited for this jungle."

….

….

Kain held Mama's hand tight. "I really don't like caves…" The larger Redguard said slowly, wheezing slightly from nervousness as they walked slowly into the darkness.

"It's OK, Mama. We'll get out of this." Kain assured.

"Listen, Kain, if that snake - basilisk - whatever, comes back, I want you to make a run for it. I'll hold it off." Mama said. '

"Don't talk like that, Mama. Never talk like that." Kain said forcefully, stopping.

"I'm serious, Kain, I'm old… large…" She said with a half smile, indicating she was comfortable with her figure. "You have a chance if it comes back." Mama stated.

"Mama, I'm serious. You are the best adventurer in Tamriel, so much that you're teaching two apprentices your ways." Kain stated.

Mama laughed nervously. "When you're right you're right! Let's just go." The woman walked more comfortably.

The pair walked in silence for a while after that. The basilisk seemed to be occupied with something else. Something else… Kain shook his head. "I hope Kidroni's alright," Kain muttered as they passed.

"Plus Drake and Ella," Mama added. "Those two make me nervous while they set off on their own. Plus, their relationship gets in the way sometimes."

"Drake and Ella?" Kain asked, surprised. He never pictured the two Redguards together like that.

"Oh, heavens no," Mama exclaimed. "Drake sees Ella as a baby sister, and is very overprotective of her."

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Kain assured. "I'd worry about us – what if this is a dead end? Or we lead to some basilisk nest?"

Mama paled. "I hadn't thought of that."

….

…

The basilisk crashed through the crowd of people trying to climb over the rubble, driving them away. The huge snake looked around, as if it was choosing its next victim. Its eyes suddenly locked on Ella, from dozens of meters away. The beast slowly started to slither towards her.

"Stand back!" Drake shouted, as he drew a greatsword. "I'll get this."

"Drake, that's suicide!" Ella shouted. "We'll both handle this."

The basilisk grew closer, hissing viciously. Once it was just meters away from the Redguard pair, a piercing shriek filled the air. A tall Nordic woman ran from the basilisk at the opposite end of the room closer to Drake and Ella's position. The basilisk seemed to forget Ella entirely and slithered towards the Nord.

Ella moved to help her, but Drake held her back. "The bastard has a fetish for young women," he muttered. "But we can't do anything now! Climb over the rubble while the crowd is scattered!" Ella reluctantly nodded and the duo ran towards the entrance to the tunnel out of the cavern. Kidroni followed, breathing heavily.

They reached the rubble that stacked several meters high. "I got this," Drake mumbled, and jumped on the rubble pile. In several swift moves, the Redguard was on top of the pile. He leaned over as far as he could and reached a hand down to offer it to Ella. Ella took his hand and he scooped her up on to the top of the rubble.

"OK, Professor, your turn," Drake said. He leaned down to scoop up the professor.

"Careful…" Kidroni muttered. "I'm not sure my old bones can handle it." The Altmer gripped Drake's outstretched hand with both of his, and braced himself. "OK, ready," He said slowly.

Drake's muscled rippled as he heaved Kidroni up to the top of the rubble. "Thank you, young man." Kidroni said as he stood up and dusted himself off. The three walked down a mild slope and into the larger tunnel leading out of the cavern.

"All those people…" Ella said somberly. "If those basilisks don't kill them, the cave in probably will." As if to emphasize her point, a loud rumbling was heard behind them.

"We cannot help them, nor would they help us," Kidroni reminded her. For the rest of the walk, the three were silent. After a few minutes of walking, they emptied out into a cavern.

"Look!" Ella exclaimed. "An exit," Indeed, there was a large opening into the jungle. Sunlight shone in.

Ella began to walk towards it, but Drake stopped her and dragged her behind a large boulder. Kidroni joined them. "Look," The male Redguard whispered. "There are people at the exit. With Specters."

Kidroni peered out to see the strangers. Most were Specters, except for two people, an odd pair. A dark skinned Orc in a white suit and a harpish Dunmer woman. "We'll wait and see what they do," The professor whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Izara led the small party through the narrow cave. Marshall was the last person in the line, a familiar chirping behind him.

"Somebody shut that stupid Hippogriff up." Marshall grumbled. Kestrel was barely phased by the entire situation. "Of course it's smart enough to follow us. As if this wasn't horrible," The tunnel shook.

"Quit your whining, you big lug." Izara said playfully. "We're almost out. In fact…" The tunnel opened out into a much larger cave. "Out ticket out of here,"

"Look," Mirza said. "There's a crack in the ground," There was a two meter gap that lead into a deep darkness that stretched across the cave and blocked the group from continuing.

"We'll just have to jump it," Devon said. The quiet Altmer looked around at the group. "We should all be able to do that."

Izara nodded. "Indeed. Just in case, I'll help everyone across." The Argonian leaped gracefully across the gap and held out his hands that stretched just half way across the crack. Devon, Zahra and Mirza were able to clear the gap with room to spare. Mirza even got Kestrel to jump across.

Marshall and Wynne were left. "I'm not built for jumping," Marshall muttered.

"I'll help you." Izara assured. "Just jump with your hands stretched out." The whole cavern shook again.

"What if the ground I land on gives way?" Marshall asked. "With the quakes and my bulk, it probably will." Nevertheless, Marshall jumped. The Breton wouldn't have made it if Izara didn't grab his hands and yank him across the gap. "Thanks," Marshall said awkwardly.

"Wynne, darling, jump," Izara said gently. The small Bosmer stood alone on the opposite side on the entrance.

"I… can't!" She squeaked out. "Not over the gap, please," She was on the verge of tears.

"Don't look down," Izara called, guessing her fear of heights. "I'll catch you, my dear." The cave shook more as pebbles tumbled down into the darkness.

Wynne was hesitating, until a large boulder fell and just missed her head. She cried out and leaped wildly. The cavern was shaking continuously now.

The Bosmer wouldn't have made it even halfway if not for Izara, who gripped her hands, however the Argonian felt the ground slipping out from underneath him, the rock breaking. He could jump back and leave Wynne to fall... but he wasn't like that. Gripping Wynne's hands, Izara spun, throwing the Bosmer to safety. The ground broke under the Argonian as he wordlessly began to plummet into the chasm.


	6. Chapter 6

Kain and Mama jogged through the tunnel at a steady pace, wary for sounds of the basilisk returning. Nothing of the sort occurred, and the pair made it to the end fairly quickly. Beyond the tunnel was a large cavern, even the others were there.

"Kain, look," Mama pointed to an exit into the jungle. A small group of Specters, along with a Dunmer women and a well-dressed Orc were standing guard. Mirza and the others were running away from a small collapse. They hadn't seen the Specters yet.

"Mama, get back," Kain whispered. "I'll draw the Orc's attention. He appears to be the leader of the group."

Mama nodded. "Don't get yourself killed, Kain." She whispered back. "I'll be here if you need help."

Kain nodded and emerged from behind the rock. No use in jumping in and attacking the man, Kain thought. That would be suicide, especially since Kain wasn't a warrior. He decided to put on an unconvincing smile and raise his hands in front of him. "Greetings, my Orcish friend." Kain called out.

The impeccably dressed Orc viewed Kain with suspicious eyes, but didn't make a move to attack. "Citizen of Narbon, I presume." The Orc said dryly. He didn't show any remorse for the fate of the town, of the dozens dead at the hands of the Specters.

"Yes, I am Kain Abbott, doctor at St. Jiub's University," Kain bowed. He hoped revealing himself as a doctor would let the enemy party trust him more.

"Congratulations," The Orc smiled coyly. Kain wasn't sure what the Orc meant: that he was a docor, that he survived Narbon's destruction? All Kain knew was that he didn't like the Orc.

"Thank you, Mr…" Kain trailed off.

"Balroth gro-Durga," The Orc returned the bow. "With me here is my acquaintance, Valyta Imyaren." From the looks Balroth received from the Dunmer woman, Kain knew that he was being much too informal. Why?

"A pleasure," Kain said through gritted teeth. He looked to the others, who Balroth still hadn't noticed. Why weren't they attacking? At least Marshall and Devon could muster something together out of everyone there. "I wasn't aware that there were mortals that worked for the Viscount," Traitor, Kain added silently. He never understood why the Viscount was indeed the 'Viscount', which implied he was working under someone else. Who could that be? The thought gave Kain a new feeling of dread whenever it arose.

"Doctor, the enlightened are able to see past the short-term goals of the Viscount," Balroth said patronizingly, as if talking to a stubborn child. "He plans to restore Tamriel to its former glory. He has already unified it yet again,"

It was true, Kain had to admit, that Tamriel was falling apart slowly. Thalmor, Argonians, stubborn independent countries. Now everyone was forced into submission and the Thalmor have once again faded into history under the brute force of the Viscount. "Maybe Tamriel wasn't perfect," Kain said slowly, thinking out his next words carefully as not to offend Balroth. "But mortals aren't perfect either. It's our way. The Viscount has a fantasized view of how things should work," And so do you, Kain thought to himself.

Balroth chuckled and shook his head, dismissing Kain's words. "Doctor, I fear we must leave now. I suggest you disregard what you just spoke and come with me." It was an order, really. That was obvious.

"Why should I trust you? After the *attack* on Narbon," Kan emphasized the last word, hoping he sent the message to Marshall. Attack, you dimwit.

"An unfortunate necessity, we-" Balroth was interrupted when two Spectors yelped before exploding into fine dust. Two dark figures were behind the Orc, how they sneaked up on them Kain didn't know.

"Drake! Ella!" Kain shouted, recognizing the figures. In another second, all hell broke loose. With a savage war cry, Marshall charged the Specters with a sword raised, Mirza right behind him. Even Zahra, gripping a small dagger, stuck behind the charging Breton. From afar, Devon was letting his arrows fly, hitting the Specters with remarkable accuracy. A shadowy figure arose from behind some rocks in front of Kain, and revealed Professor Kidroni, who deftly fired a few bolts into the crowd, with support from Mama behind them.

Kain was stunned with the sudden outbreak, inspired even, so much that he didn't notice Valyta advance on him. She wielded a jagged black dagger that matched her clothes and lunged at Kain, who just narrowly avoided her blow. Kain fumbled for his twin swords, but not before the speedy woman launched another attack. She never made it to Kain.

With a screech, Kestrel crashed into the thin Dunmer woman, throwing her to the side. The Hippogriff immediately leaned down and bit her arm, hard, which drew blood immediately.

"Retreat! Retreat!" Valyta shouted, and bounded away for the exit, narrowly avoiding another tackle from Kain's favorite animal. Balroth was already gone – probably fled as soon as the fighting broke out – and only a handful of Specters were left to back into the jungle and vanish.

Kain looked around at the armed citizens of Narbon with respect. He wasn't the only one. A newly blonde Wynne had approached them in silence.

"That was awesome," The wide-eyed Elf whispered.

Kain shook his head slowly as he was stroking Kestrel's coat. "What was he about to say?" Kain asked himself. Kestrel cooed softly.

"What do you mean?" Wynne asked.

"He away about to reveal why they attacked Narbon," Kain said. Mama approached from behind the doctor.

"They can't justify that, Kain," The large Redguard reassured. "Shouldn't try either," She added, and looked around. "Is anyone hurt?"

"Izara," Mirza said, avoiding their gaze. "He didn't make it here. The cave opened up…"

Kain didn't need a farther explanation. Discussing the dead brought back a flash of pain. "Thadon's dead too," Kain stated, eliciting a squeak-like gasp from Wynne. "A basilisk killed him."

"Basilisk?" Marshall asked, walking up to the gathering group. Devon trailed him silently. "What are those?"

"Large snake creatures," Kidroni said. Drake and Ella nodded.

"Not something you can defeat in normal combat," Drake added and looked to Ella. "Trust us."

"We should leave, then. As in, right now." Marshall demanded and pushed everyone out of the way to the cave exit. The group steadily followed him, glancing behind at the occasional tremors from the caves.

Once outside in the humid jungle exterior, Marshall sat against a tree. Most of the group followed his example and formed a circle. "I don't know what this Bagrod fellow –"

"Balroth," Kain corrected, automatically.

"Whatever," Marshall sneered, "I don't know what he wants in the Jungle, but he wants it bad." Marshall looked around at the faces of his companions and grinned an evil, snake-like smile. "We have a one-in-a-lifetime chance. I say we try to find whatever it is ourselves,"

"That's insane," Wynne said madly. "Thadon and Izara are already dead, along with most of Narbon! I say it's time to retire."

"We can't, don't you realize?" Marshall asked. "We can, for once in our lives, show the Viscount he's not the only one in control!"

"We can't exactly go back," Kidroni said thoughtfully. "The Specters are all over Narbon, and they've probably formed a pretty tight wall over the exterior of the Jungle. If they would destroy a town to keep their secret, they'd protect the jungle as well."

"I don't like it," Drake frowned. "We have civilians. Doctor Abbot, the Professor, Mama, Wynne, Zahra." He pointed out. "We can't force them to come with us. Izara and Thadon were civilians and look what happened to them."

Several members of the party rose to their feet, in fighting positions. Zahra growled and signed something, and Devon translated. "Zahra wants to come," The Altmer announced. "She can fight and can help you find food and shelter if it comes down to it."

"And don't you count me out, Drake, I taught you everything you know," Mama said condescendingly. Kain was happy the old Mama was back, brave and headstrong. They'd need that in the jungle.

"We're going as well –" Kidroni said, looking to Kain. The doctor nodded. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't like the idea of being removed from the group. "We have more knowledge of the jungle than everyone here combined," The Professor argued, "Plus, Doctor Abbot's Hippogriff would prove an asset when hunting."

"All right, all right," Drake said, raising his arms in mock submission. "Your choice, heroes,"

Kain looked to Wynne, who had remained quiet. "Wynne?" He asked. She Bosmer had shrunk between two trees.

"I want to leave," She squeaked. "I don't want to go on,"

"I could escort her out of the jungle, she'll need an escort," Devon offered.

Drake nodded. "That would work, I think. Yes, with that settled, it is possible!"

"We're really going up against the Viscount?" Ella asked, but the young woman seemed excited about the prospect.

"Think of what secret lies in this place, cut off from society." Marshall nodded. "I'd never forgive myself if I ducked out now."

Kain knew that Marshall was right. Besides, what did he have to loose, if everyone was in agreement? "I say we do it," Kain announced. "Sneak in, undetected, while Devon and Wynne break off and escape. We'll go ahead of Balroth's group and try to snatch whatever it is that he's after. I like it," The doctor finished, running a hand through his thick hair, having it catch several knots along the way. He then rubbed his chin, which was now brushed with stubble. "Is everyone okay with that?"

"We have nothing to lose," Ella nodded slowly, seemingly talking herself into it. "Why not?"

The group split up from there. Devon shook Marshall's hand and hugged Zahra briefly. Wynne embraced both the Professor and Kain. While her arms were wrapped around the doctor, she whispered "Stay safe," Kain hoped he wouldn't let her down.

There were nine of them now, ten if Kestrel was included. The group was easily able to follow Balroth's tracks into the jungle, and tracked the blundering Orc's path all the way to his base camp, where the group stuck to the shadows of the trees. The Orc wasn't there anymore, neither was the Dunmer that attacked Kain… Valylta. Only a lone Specter leaned up against a tent and a dirty Bosmer worker was arranging papers at a table, her dirty grey hair flying up around her face, her faded blue rags hanging loosely around her body.

Mirza gave a silent signal to Mama, who aimed her crossbow at the Specter. With a wave of the Imperial's hand, the Specter exploded into a blue cloud as Kain stepped out of hiding. It came as a bit of a shock when the Bosmer fell to the dirt, a bolt lodged in her skull. Kain's first thought was that it was Devon, but the Altmer was no longer with them. The doctor turned to see Kidroni's own crossbow out.

Kain was shocked by the Professor's brutality. "I know what you're going to say," The Professor said curtly, "But yes, that was necessary, Kain. We don't know the mental state of that servant. The Orc and Dark Elf were willing to serve the Viscount, maybe she was too."

"We could have detained her," Ella said, wide-eyed.

"The Professor is right," Mirza said reluctantly. "She could have alerted Balroth." But the woman's troubled steel colored eyes shone with concern, her mouth in a tight frown.

"Search the camp," Marshall ordered. "We'll find what they're looking for."


End file.
